zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xentore/Chapter 17
As the pieces of Frenzied Goht blasted into thousands of pieces, they slowly disintegrated into the ground. It was discusting, as they made bubbling noises. It smelled like I was in a toxic wasteland. I then realized if the pieces sank through the ground, then there has to be an underground. "I suppose that we have to go underground again." I sighed with heavy disappointment. The Powder Keg was just SO heavy, and even in Goron form it was still pretty heavy. I put on my Goron Mask, and I placed the most heavy Powder Keg in the center of the floor. I then took my mask off. "Alright. Well let's jump down." Phos stated. We were about to jump down, but we were startled when we saw that there was no floor below. Not only Goht's metallic remains, but everything was sinking. The pillars fell down, and the sand slowly drained down the gaping abyss of a hole until there was none left. We were falling without will. We were all screaming at the top of our lungs. ---- After a long period of time, we stopped screaming, as we kept falling for an extreme amount of time. I realized the background was no longer black, but it was blue. I finally realized we were underwater. But we're breathing! Though we may be very tired, we are in complete health! I noticed everybody else was asleep. They slept even though they were falling. And before I knew it, I fell asleep too. ---- We awakened. We were no longer falling, but were floating in a watery pool. I woke up and found that I apparently was sleep-swimming. We must've finally got to the bottom of the pit while we were asleep. I couldn't speak, because I was (obviously) underwater. I took a step on the floor, and a brilliant flash of light appeared. When the flash appeared no more, I was in the same room- but there was no more water. All of us were panting as though we couldn't breathe previously, even though we could breathe in the water. I saw the pieces of Goht in the room. But I saw no plaque like the one I saw in Woodfall. Instead, I saw carvings on the wall in the Ancient Hylian Writing of the Golden Age. I didn't think the language was real, though I was taught by the older Kokiri children. I could translate very roughly but Phos seemed to actually know it fluently. He read aloud. "Hills and mountains rise to the sky, trenches and seas touch to the core of the earth. What rests between these two beings that exist outside yet all around this world? These things can only be known to be called us. But what we lack in our attention is the thought to perceive it by the naked eye. For we are blinded by wealth and greed, and we must take heart into what we are doing. We are the strongest and the weakest things to walk the dry crust of the earth, but our light shines radiantly through the darkest of caverns. This light shines bright with pure hearts... Take note of it and remember the gem of Mountains The clear gem on my bracelet illuminated the somber room, Until all I could see was a radiant white light. When the late faded, My Forever Staff appeared in my hand suddenly- Another indentation appeared that a gem could fit in. Did I look over it? I didn't think so- considering it was glowing and humming. The glowing and humming faded, then I put the clear gem in. All of a sudden I began to hear shaking all around the cavern... It was an earthquake! "Ahh!" screamed Skull Kid, "Oh be quiet" remarked Phos. The trembling stopped. "Guys calm down, the earthquake is over." I assumed the earthquake started- considering I just placed the clear gem in the Staff. I didn't know what this meant exactly, but I knew I was one step closer to defeating Xentore. "Hey, umm- where to next?" asked Navi, "Yeah seriously- It's boring in here." said Tael "I guess the next place we have to go is to the sea!" ---- Chapter 18 Category:Action Category:Adventure